Bts & You
by Otaku Sesat45667
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary baca aja deh!/ Bts x FemReaders
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: Bts x FemReaders**

 **Bts bukan milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1: BTS?!

Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagimu. Kau telah menghabiskan waktumu dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang lumayan menguras tenagamu. Pertama kau harus mengatar susu kesetiap kompleks jam 5 pagi, kemudian kau harus mengajak jalan – jalan anjing nyonya Park dan juga harus kerepotan karena anjing itu bermain lumpur dan karena hal itu juga yang membuat gajimu harus dipotong setengahnya plus dipecat. Dan kemudian kau berada disini. Dicafe yang sudah menjadi salah satu perkerjaan paruh waktumu.

"(Your Name)! Tolong antarkan Kimbab & Japchae ini pada meja no 9"

Seorang lelaki bername tag Hwang Ji ah atau akrab dipanggil Ji ah. Sekarang tengah menyuruhmu untuk mengantar sebuah makanan yang dipesan oleh seseorang pada meja no 9.

"Baik.." jawabmu. Setelah itu kau segera membawa pesanan itu dan mengatarkannya pada meja no 9.

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama" ucapmu ketika telah selesai menaruh Kimbab & Japchae ke meja no 9 itu dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhmu kaupun mendirikan tubuhmu lalu pergi kearah dapur cafe.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore cafe tempatmu bekerja juga sudah mulai tutup. "(Your Name)..." panggil Ji ah padamu dengan nada menggantung. Kau menolehkan kepalamu kearahnya lalu menatapnya dengan agak bingung "Ada apa?" tanyamu dengan wajah lugu. "Kerja yang bagus. Tadi para pelanggan sangat puas dengan pelayananmu pada mereka" lanjut Ji ah dengan agak cepat. "Begitukah?" tanyamu dengan wajah cerah dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Ji ah.

"Ji ah, aku harus pulang dan aku juga minta ijin besok mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bekerja karena-"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" belum sempat kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu Ji ah menyelanya dengan perkataan dan sirat khawatir di mukanya.

Kau memasang senyum lembutmu "Ani...(Tidak). Tapi kumohon dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela pembicaraanku, Arachi(mengerti)?" katamu sambil tetap memasang senyum lembutmu.

Ji ah menggaruk tengkuknya dan sedikit meringis malu akan sikapnya tadi.

Setelah melihat hal itu kau kembali melanjutkan kalimatmu yang terpotong tadi "Aku harus mencari pekerjaan lagi nyonya park sudah memecatku karena anjingnya bermain lumpur saat aku mengajak jalan-jalan tadi"

Ji ah menatapmu sebentar lalu "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau bekerja tetap dicafe ini?" tanya Ji ah dengan nada agak sedih. Kau menghelah nafasmu "Aku hanya ingin mencari beberapa pengalaman baru Ji ah. Kau harus tahu itu aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain" jawabmu sambil memasang senyum andalanmu. Seperti itulah dirimu sejak orang tuamu meninggal 2 tahun lalu kau mulai menafkahi dirimu dengan beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktumu. Setelah lulus SMA kau memutuskan untuk tidak berkuliah dan memilih untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Kau adalah gadis pekerja keras, pemberani, baik dan juga agak sedikit bodoh soal artis (karena waktumu hanya kau kerjakan dengan pekerjaanmu dan juga istirahat)

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatanmu dengan Ji ah tadi kau melangkahkan kakimu dengan pelan.

 **"** **Kau tidak pernah merepotkan siapapun (Your Name)!" teriak Ji ah agak keras.**

Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan ingatanmu tentang perdebatan tadi.

 **"** **Kenapa kau selalu berpikir kau merepotkan orang lain?"**

Pertanyaan Ji ah kembali tergiang dikepalamu. Kau menghelah nafas panjang "Karena kau terlalu baik Ji ah..." gumammu pelan. Setelah itu kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu kearah apartemenmu untuk beristirahat dan menghilangkan rasa lelahmu.

"KYAAA!"

Belum sempat kau melangkahkan kakimu ke Apartemenmu. Suara teriakan seorang tidak mungkin banyak orang atau bisa kalian sebut banyak gadis membuatmu menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan yang kau dapati adalah seorang lelaki muda sedang berlari kearahmu. Kau yang kaget hanya bisa diam ditempatmu.

Kemudian lelaki itu mulai menarik tanganmu kearah gang sempit dijalan yang kau lewati tadi dan membekap mulutmu. "MPH..." katamu tidak jelas karena lelaki itu membekap mulutmu dengan kuat. Beberapa detik setelah otakmu menyimpulkan kejadian tadi kau segera menggigit tangan lelaki yang membekapmu itu dengan agak keras dan sukses membuat orang itu melepaskan bekapannya padamu.

"Aw..." rintihnya sambil sedikit mengibaskan tangannya yang kau gigit tadi.

"Siapa kau?" tanyamu sambil menatap tajam lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menatapmu kaget "Nona kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menatapmu dalam "Memang siapa kau? Kitakan baru bertemu" kau berkata sambil menatapnya dengan wajah lugumu. Lelaki itu menatapmu sebentar kemudian ia menampilkan senyumnya

"Namaku Jeon Jeongguk tapi kau bisa memanggilku Jungkook. Siapa namamu nona?"

Jungkook menatapmu dengan pandangan yang agak sulit kau artikan. "Namaku (Full Name) kau bisa memanggilku (Your Name)" kau menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook tadi sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhmu. "Hei, (Your Name)" panggil Jungkook padamu "Apa?" tanyamu "Aku harus pergi dulu ada urusan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" kata Jungkook lalu berlalu pergi "Tunggu!" cegahmu. Jungkook memasang senyumnya dan menatapmu dengan pandangan penuh arti "Ada apa?" Jungkook bertanya dan pura-pura bersikap cool. "Ada luka diwajahmu" katamu dengan tampang polos dan sukses membuat Jungkook sweatdrop ditempat gaya cool yang tadi dipasang Jungkook menghilang dengan cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa (Your Name) ini hanya luka kecil nanti juga hilang kok" jawab Jungkook sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Kau menatapnya tajam "Ikut aku" katamu sambil menyeret tangan Jungkook dengan agak kasar

.

.

"Nah, selesai..." katamu lega setelah mengobati Jungkook "Gomawo(Terima kasih)" ucap Jungkook padamu dan hanya kau balas dengan anggukkan singkat.

Hening, suasana yang kau rasakan saat ini sebelum ...

"Hei..." panggil Jungkook padamu kau menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya dengan sirat yang seolah mengatakan 'Ada apa?' dalam mukamu. "Kenapa kau tidak punya tv di apartemen ini?" tanya Jungkook padamu. Kau memutar matamu dengan sedikit malas "Tv itu mahal" jawabmu singkat "Eh, tapi kaukan bisa minta orang tuamu" ucap Jungkook sambil menatapmu "Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada" jawabmu kembali sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalamu untuk menutupi kesedihanmu. Jungkook menatapmu kaget lalu detik kemudian ia memasang wajah sendu "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak papa" sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan perkataannya kau langsung memotong perkataannya dengan cepat lalu kembali memasang senyum andalanmu. Jungkook menghelah nafasnya lega ketika melihat kau memasang senyum diwajah cantikmu.

Drt drt

Suara telepon dari saku Jungkook berbunyi dan membuatmu kembali menoleh kearah Jungkook.

"Yeoboseyo(Halo)?"

"..."

"Aku ada diapartemen dekat jalan yang tadi hyung"

"..."

"Ya, baiklah"

Sepintas seperti itulah percakapan Jungkook dengan si penelpon. Kau hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahimu karena tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "(Your name)..." panggil Jungkook padamu setelah mematikan teleponnya itu. Kau menoleh kearah Jungkook "Ada apa?" tanyamu "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Hyungku mulai khawatir" jelas Jungkook. "Begitukah?" tanyamu dengan nada agak menggantung lalu kau melirik jam dinding disamping kirimu. Dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam "Pantas saja..." gumammu lalu kembali melirik Jungkook yang ternyata tidur dengan wajah damainya di sofamu. Kau menghelah nafasmu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur setelah mengatakan akan pulang"

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu pelan karena sikap Jungkook itu dan juga sedikit tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah tidur Jungkook yang lucu.

Ting tong

Kau menolehkan kepalamu kearah pintu apartemenmu. Kau melangkahkan kaki jenjangmu pada pintu apartemenmu.

Cleck

Kau membuka gagang pintu apartemen tersebut. Lalu yang kau dapati adalah seorang lelaki tinggi berambut coklat muda sedang menatapmu dengan bingung. "Nona, apa benar ini apartemen xxxx?" tanyanya padamu sambil tetap memandangmu bingung "Ya benar. Anda mencari siapa?" jawab sekaligus tanyamu pada lelaki itu "Kau tahu seorang laki-laki muda. Rambutnya hitam dan mukanya agak cute" lelaki itu berkata padamu dengan nada hati-hati. Tiba-tiba didalam pikiranmu langsung terisi dengan wajah Jungkook "Ah, apa yang kau maksud itu Jungkook?" tanyamu dengan nada agak keras dan sukses membuat lelaki itu berjingkat kaget "Iya itu maksudku" jawabnya kemudian "Dia sedang tidur di..."

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" belum sempat kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu suara Jungkook memotongnya dengan nada entahlah kaupun tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu" jawab lelaki itu pada Jungkook. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lelaki itu "(Your name), perkenalkan ini hyungku namanya Kim Tae Hyung tapi kau bisa memanggilnya V" Jungkook mengenalkan lelaki itu atau sekarang bisa dipanggil V padamu. V menjulurkan tangannya kearahmu dan kau membalasnya "Namaku (Full name) salam kenal kau bisa memanggilku (Your name)"

"(Your name), kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya V heran

Kau tertawa kecil "Kau sama anehnya dengan Jungkook ya?" ucapmu sambil menatap V aneh "Justru yang seharusnya bertanya itu aku. Memang aku kenal kamu darimana? Kita saja baru bertemu" katamu kembali sambil tertawa kecil. V kembali menatapmu heran lalu detik kemudian iapun mengembangkan senyum diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Kau menghelah nafasmu setelah tadi V dan Jungkook berpamitan padamu. Kau segera menutup pintu apartemenmu dan juga menguncinya lalu segera melesatkan diri kekamarmu. "Orang-orang aneh..." gumammu pelan ketika pikiranmu terisi kembali dengan wajah V & Jungkook. Beberapa menit Kemudian matamu menutup dengan perlahan dan mulai membawamu kedunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini kau terbangun dengan peluh diwajahmu. Pada mimpimu tadi kau melihat bagaimana orang tuamu meninggal tepat dimatamu. Dan juga wajah mereka yang penuh dengan darah terus mengisi pikiranmu.

Tes

Tes

Airmatamu yang tak tertahan mulai menjatuhi pipimu dengan deras kau memeluk kedua lututmu dan juga sedikit menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk merendam suara tangismu.

.

.

Setelah tadi kau menangis kau segera berjalan kekamar mandi dan mulai menyalakan sower dikamar mandi ketubuhmu yang masih berbalutkan baju tidurmu kau seakan tidak peduli dengan bajumu yang kini mulai basah karena air sower kau hanya menatap kosong pada dinding kamar mandimu.

.

.

Kau keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan loyo. Kau berjalan kearah cermin besar yang ada dilemari bajumu. Disana terpantul gambaran dirimu. Wajah cantikmu yang kini terlihat menyedihkan. Rambut hitammu yang basah dan juga mata hitammu yang tidak menampakkan sebuah kebahagiaan apapun didalamnya. Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Setelah beberapa detik kau mulai mendongakkan wajahmu lalu memasang senyummu namun yang kau lihat adalah keganjalan dipantulan cermin senyummu bukanlah senyum tulus yang biasa kau perlihatkan pada orang-orang melainkan senyum palsu dan hampa yang tidak mencapai matamu. Kau menutup matamu dan menyemangati dirimu sendiri. Kau kembali membuka matamu dan kembali memasang senyum tulusmu. Setelah puas melihat hal itu kau segera mengambil pakaianmu dan segera mengenakannya.

Kau berjalan ke sofamu dimeja dekat sofa tersebut ada sebuah koran yang bertuliskan beberapa pekerjaan disana. Kau segera mengambil koran itu dan mendudukkan dirimu ke sofa. Kau mulai membaca koran itu.

"Dicari pembantu untuk mengurus dorm bts..." gumammu ditengah bacaan kau melihat pembayaran yang cukup menggiurkan "Aku harus coba pekerjaan ini" katamu semangat. Kau mendirikan badanmu lalu berjalan kearah kamarmu dan menganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian simple. Pakaian yang kau kenakan saat ini adalah baju ham dengan lengan panjang warna biru dan juga celana jin panjang. Rambut hitam panjangmu kau kuncung satu agak tinggi. Penampilan yang sederhana namun sangat cantik. Setelah merasa siap kau kembali mengambil koran itu dan merobek halaman koran yang menunjukkan alamat dari pekerjaan itu lalu kau melipat halaman yang kau sobek itu dan memasukkannya kesaku celanamu.

.

.

.

Kau diam terpaku pada sebuah gedung yang ada didepanmu. Kau mengerjapkan matamu kagum namun beberapa detik kemudian kau melangkahkan kakimu kegedung tersebut dengan langkah yang agak pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah masuk kegedung itu ternyata sudah banyak gadis-gadis yang berada disana mereka mengantri sembari mengambil nomer dan menunggu nama mereka dipanggil. Dan sial bagimu karena kau mendapat no 1802 dan pastinya kau akan menunggu sangat lama.

.

.

.

Setelah mendaftarkan diri kau duduk disebuah kursi kosong disebelah tempat kau mendaftar tadi. Kau melihat kearah sekelilingmu. Kau mengernyit heran saat melihat beberapa perempuan yang ada disekitarmu. Mereka memakai pakaian yang sangat mahal dan mendadani diri mereka dengan make-up yang terlihat sangat tebal bukannya membuat mereka cantik namun make-up itu malah membuat kau ngeri melihat dandanan mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu. Tubuhmu mulai pegal karena kau sempat tidur dengan posisi duduk namun hingga saat ini namamu belum dipanggil. Kau ingin sekali pulang kerumahmu dan tidur dikasur empukmu namun hal itu terhalang saat dirimu mengingat bayaran yang cukup besar itu.

"Hoam..."

Entah sudah berapa kali kau menguap seperti itu. Kau melihat ke sekelilingmu lagi. Perempuan – perempuan yang ada di sekitarmu mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

"(Full name)!"

Setelah penantian yang cukup lama akhirnya namamu dipanggil. Kau segera melangkahkan kakimu kearah sebuah pintu yang sedang terbuka lebar di depanmu.

.

.

.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu ke arah pintu tersebut

"(Your name)!"

Suara berat khas laki-laki tiba-tiba mengintrupsi dirimu dan membuatmu menoleh keasal suara tersebut dan yang kau dapati adalah Jungkook yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahmu. Dan juga dibelakang Jungkook terdapat 6 pemuda yang tidak ia kenali kecuali satu orang yaitu V (Karena kemarin sudah bertemu diapartemen) sedang mendekat kearahmu. Kau membelalakkan matamu kaget.

Bersambung...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Selamat datang di Bts

"Jungkook?!"

Tanpa kau sadari mulutmu berteriak nama Jungkook dengan suara yang lumayan keras. "Hai, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook ketika dirinya sudah berada di dekatmu."Aku...anu..."ucapmu dengan terbata bata.

GREP!

Jungkook merangkul bahumu."Sudahlah..." kata Jungkook dengan santainya sambil membawamu ke depan teman-temannya. "Dia yang akan menjadi pengurus dorm kita...kenalkan namamu..."kata Jungkook sambil menoleh ke arahmu. "Na..ma...ku..."

"Namanya (Full name)"

Belum sempat kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu. V sudah memotongnya sambil merangkul pundakmu dengan gaya santainya. "Kita sudah berteman dekat iya, kan?" kata V. Kau menatapnya kaget "Tapi kitakan baru..."

"Sudahlah diam..." kata V sambil berbisik ditelingamu. Kau hanya diam. Dan entah kenapa suasana di dekatmu berubah menjadi gelap. V dan Jungkook saling bertatapan dengan mata yang tajam. Salah satu dari 5 orang pemuda yang dari tadi melihat tingkah laku mereka yang aneh melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai mendekati mereka bertiga dan melerai Jungkook dan V.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil" kata lelaki itu pada Jungkook dan V. Kemudian lelaki itu menatapmu "Kau langsung diterima disini" kata lelaki itu lalu ia menatap seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang kelihatan agak sangar namun juga manis "Suga kau umumkan pada semua orang pendaftarannya ditutup" perintah lelaki itu pada Suga "Baik.." jawab Suga dengan nada yang agak malas. Kau kembali menatap mereka kaget "Tapi akukan..."

"Ini kesempatan untukmu" potong lelaki itu "Ah, iya namaku Kim Seok Jin kau bisa memanggilku Jin oppa" lanjut lelaki yang ternyata bernama Jin itu padamu. "Teman-teman sebaiknya kalian juga mempernalkan diri kalian" kata Jin kembali sambil menatap teman-temannya termasuk pada lelaki bernama Suga yang baru saja kembali itu.

.

.

.

SREK!SREK!SREK!

Alunan lagu serta suara hentakan kaki dari tarian bts terdengar sampai di telingamu. Kamupun juga terbawa alunan lagu itu sehingga diam diam ikut besenandung. Tiba tiba hanya terdengar alunan lagu saja.

CLICK!

Suasana jadi hening...

"Kenapa kau tidak takut setelah kumatikan lampunya?"tanya J-hope padamu di tengah suasana gelap itu "Kenapa harus takut?" tanyamu santai sambil tetap mencuci pakaian dengan tenang.

Tring

Tiba-tiba saja lampu di otak J-hope menyala dengan sendirinya. J-hope mulai menyusun rencana untuk mengerjai dirimu.

Tiba-tiba kamu berteriak "Wuahahaha..." dan ternyata J-hope tengah menggelitiki dirimu dan gara-gara hal itu kau jatuh dibawah dan sekarang di atasmu J-hope tengah asik menggelitikki perutmu "Hahaha ampun... Hahaha" ucapmu disela-sela tawamu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata V kaget. V segera menarik tubuh J-hope dari atasmu. Dan langsung menarik kerah baju J-hope dengan agak kuat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Diakan milikku!" teriak V keras "Huh? Milikmu? Memang dia siapamu?" tanya J-hope heran. Kaupun ikut menatap V heran. "Maksudku... itu ... engh... ah, kitakan teman dekat jadi aku harus melindunginya, ya itu maksudku hehehe..." V mulai menjawab dengan sedikit gelagapan dan V juga mulai melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju J-hope. "(Your name), lebih baik kau mengerjakan pekerjaan lain saja" lanjut V sambil menatapmu dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Baik" katamu lalu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan J-hope dan V berdua. Setelah melihat dirimu yang pergi Vpun ikut meninggalkan ruang cuci itu tanpa menghiraukan J-hope yang sedang cengo dengan sikap V yang berubah – rubah itu. "Fyuh... tadi itu hampir saja" ucap J-hope sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya "Kalau tidak ada V mungkin aku sudah mencium gadis itu" lanjut J-hope kembali sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Beberapa menit J-hope masih tetap tersenyum namun detik berikutnya ia tersadar bahwa hanya ada dirinya di ruang cuci itu lalu iapun mulai melesatkan kakinya keluar dan membuat ruang cuci itu sepi.

Setelah kejadian tadi kau menyibukkan dirimu dengan membersihkan kamar para member Bts. Dan disinilah dirimu sekarang dikamar Jungkook dan membersihkan juga merapikan semua barang-barang yang berserakan dikamar Jungkook itu.

"Hah... benar-benar deh kenapa dia punya banyak kertas dikamarnya sih?" gerutumu kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Di tempat tidur Jungkook tepatnya di bawah bantalnya banyak sekali kertas-kertas dengan gambar yang berbeda-beda namun juga bagus jika dilihat namun kertas – kertas bukan hanya ada di bawah bantal Jungkook tetapi di kolong kamarnya dan juga di meja belajar ada banyak kertas yang berserakkan dan itu sanggup membuatmu kelelahan karena kertas yang ada di kolong kamar Jungkook berada jauh dari tanganmu. Untungnya ada sapu di dekatmu dan kertas berisi gambar itupun sekarang ada di tanganmu. Kau kembali mememunguti kertas gambar itu lalu menatapnya dimeja.

Srek

Tiba-tiba satu lembar kertas gambar itu jatuh dibawah kakimu. Kau mengambil kertas itu sambil berjongkok "Eh, inikan mukaku?" katamu setelah memperhatikan dengan lekat kertas gambar itu. Barulah kau sadar bahwa yang ada di gambaran itu adalah dirimu. Namun sebelum kau ingin menatanya kembali kertas itu sudah tidak ada di tanganmu dan sudah beralih tangan ke tangan Jungkook yang ternyata ada di belakangmu. "Kau melihatnya?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati "Ya" jawabmu santai "Apa kau tahu itu gambar siapa?" tanya Jungkook kembali "Tidak" ucapmu bohong. Jungkook menatapmu dalam sedangkan kau pura-pura menatapnya heran "Ah, syukurlah" ucap Jungkook lega setelah merasa tidak ada sirat kebohongan dimatamu. "(Your name), lain kali kalau kau ingin membersihkan kamarku bilang padaku dulu, ya" kata Jungkook padamu. Kau menatap Jungkook dengan penuh tanda tanya besar dipikiranmu. Seolah dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiranmu Jungkook menjawab "Ada rahasia di kamarku yang hanya diriku saja yang tahu"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jungkook kau menganggukan kepalamu paham.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Hari sudah mulai gelap kau membereskan barangmu dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke apartemenmu. Tiba-tiba didepan pintu Jin sudah menghadangmu "Jin Oppa ada apa?" tanyamu pada Jin "Itu terima kasih sudah mau membersihkan dorm Bts dengan baik" seolah menjawab perkataan Jin kau mengembangkan senyum tulusmu. "Aku harus pulang dulu Jin Oppa" pamitmu padanya "Ya, besok jangan lupa datang kemari lagi" jawab Jin sambil menggeser tubuhnya dari arah pintu.

"Jin Oppa kurasa besok aku akan datang lebih pagi agar pekerjaan disini cepat selesai"

.

.

.

Sekarang kau sudah berada di kamarmu. Pikiranmu kembali melayang pada percakapanmu pada Jin tadi.

 **"Memangnya ada urusan ya hingga kau datang lebih pagi?" tanya Jin sambil menatapmu "Ya, masih ada pekerjaan lain yang harus kulalukan" jawabmu. Jin menatapmu lagi "Bukannya kau sudah bekerja pada kami. Kenapa kau masihh bekerja di tempat lain?" tanya Jin padamu lagi "Karena aku harus membiayai adikku yang ada di panti asuhan" jawabmu "Panti asuhan?" ulang Jin kembali "Ya, aku memiliki adik dipanti asuhan" jawabmu lagi "Memang kenapa kau menitipkan adikmu di panti asuhan bukannya kau memiliki orang tua?" Jin kembali bertanya padamu untuk yang kesekian kalinya "Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada mereka dibunuh" ucapmu sambil mengepalkan tanganmu erat hingga kuku jarimu memutih "Ah, maaf" kata Jin yang merasa tidak enak padamu. "Tidak papa" jawabmu sambil berusaha mengeluarkan senyummu yang biasa namun yang bisa dilihat Jin senyum yang keluar dari wajahmu itu adalah senyum kesedihanmu.**

Kau menatap langit - langit kamarmu dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Dorm Bts Jin terus memikirkan percakapanmu dengannya tadi. Ia terus melamun hingga tidak sadar bahwa member Bts lainnya telah menatapnya dengan heran dan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Hyung tertua Bts ini biasanya tidak pernah melamun di depan member lain namun saat ini dia malah melamun di depan mereka.

"Jin hyung..." panggil Jimin yang merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan hyung tersayangnya ini. Jin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jimin "Ada apa?" tanya Jin "Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Jimin mewakili member lain "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Jin lalu kembali melanjutkan acara lamunannya yang tadi sedikit terusik.

.

.

Pagi ini masih jam 3. Langit juga masih terlihat gelap namun dirimu sudah terlihat rapi dengan baju biasa yang kau pakai dan seperti biasa pula kau menguncung tinggi rambutmu.

.

.

Kau telah sampai di dorm Bts. Namun kau tidak menemukan keberadaan member Bts di dorm itu. Namun kau segera mengerti karena ini masih pagi mungkin mereka masih tidur pikirmu.

Kau sudah membersihkan semua barang yang berserakan di dorm Bts. Sekarang ini kau tengah memasak beberapa makanan. Sambil sesekali memotongi sayur dan bahan lain lalu mecampurnya pada sebuah wajan yang berukuran agak besar.

Cleck

Terdengar sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka. Kau menolehkan kepalamu ke asal tersebut dan yang kau dapati adalah Jin yang tengah memandang bingung dengan keadaan dorm yang sudah bersih dan rapi. Kemudian Jin menolehkan kepalanya kearahmu "Kau..." ucap Jin sambil menggantung kalimatnya. Kau memiringkan kepalamu tanda bingung. "Kenapa datang sepagi ini?" lanjut Jin sambil berjalan kearahmu. "Akukan sudah bilang kemarin aku akan datang lebih pagi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat" jawabmu lalu kau kembali melanjutkan acara masakmu dengan tenang. "Boleh aku coba ini?" kata Jin padamu sambil memegang sup rumput laut yang ada di tangannya "Boleh kok" jawabmu singkat.

Sruput

Setelah mencicipi sup rumput lautmu Jin hanya diam. "Ada apa? Tidak enak ya?" tanyamu khawatir "Ini seperti kurang sesuatu..." ucap Jin sambil mendekatimu dengan memegang sendok ditangan kanannya. Kau hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalamu karena Jin yang lebih tinggi darimu. "Apa yang kurang?" tanyamu "Yang kurang adalah..." kau memiringkan kepalamu. Jin memaikan sendok yang ada ditangannya kekanan dan kekiri hingga kaupun mengikuti arah sendok yang ada ditangan Jin.

Syut

Jin memegang dagumu dengan agak erat lalu menyuapkan sesendok sup rumput laut itu pada mulutmu. "Yang kurang adalah suapan dariku" bisik Jin pada telingamu. Setelah itu Jin membalikkan badannya dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya padamu lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kau hanya bisa diam meloading apa yang terjadi tadi. Sedetik kau mengerjapkan matamu. Dua detik mukamu mulai memerah. Tiga detik "A...Apa yang... d... dia lakukan?" tanyamu entah pada siapa. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena kau kembali serius dengan acara masakmu yang tadi sedikit terganggu.

.

.

Sementara itu Jin yang berada dikamarnya sedang mendudukkan dirinya membelakangi pintu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. "Apa yang tadi kulakukan?" tanya Jin entah pada siapa. Ia melepas pegangan tangan pada wajahnya dan memegang dadanya "Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdetak" gumam Jin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajah Jin mulai memunculkan sedikit semburat merah pada pipinya "Jangan-jangan aku menyukainya..." gumam Jin lagi.

.

.

.

Sekarang kau berada di ruang tv disana V tengah memegang stik game. Keberadaan V cukup menganggumu karena daritadi V hanya menatapmu dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk kau artikan sedangkan game yang dia mainkan malah dia abaikan. Tatapan V itu cukup membuatmu risih. Kau menatap V lalu "V, bisakah kau pindah dari sini" katamu pada V "Tidak sebelum kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam game ini" jawab V sambil menarik tanganmu dengan seenak jidatnya untuk duduk disamping V. V menyerahkan satu stik yang tadi menggangur di meja padamu. Kau kembali menatap V "Siapa takut" ujarmu dengan wajah menatang pada V. Sedangkan V hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perkataanmu.

.

.

.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ah..."

V mendesah kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia sudah kalah dari tadi namun ia selalu memintamu untuk memberinya satu kesempatan lagi agar bisa menang di game yang kalian mainkan tadi. Kau menatap V sambil memasang wajah penuh kemenangan. "Sudahlah, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan juga sesuai perjanjian kau harus meninggalkan ruangan ini" katamu pada V sambil mendirikan tubuhmu dan sedikit mengibasi bajumu yang terlihat agak kusut karena kau duduk lama tadi. Kau mengambil sapu yang tergeletak dilantai lalu kembali membersihkan ruang tv itu namun kau menemukan keganjalan karena V masih duduk di sofa dan tetap diam menatapmu tanpa bergerak sekalipun. Kau menghelah nafasmu pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalamu dengan pelan pula setelah itu kau mulai membersihkan ruang tv itu tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan V.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Jungkook yang masih ada dikamar tengah asik menggambar wajahmu. Setelah selesai menggambar ia mengambil kertas gambar tersebut dan menaruh gambar itu di depan wajahnya. Jungkook tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya sendiri

Ceklek

Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamarnya dan yang dia dapati adalah sosok dirimu dengan gelagapan ia menyembunyikan kertas gambar itu di belakang punggungnya. "S..sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jungkook padamu dengan agak terbata "Aku mau membersihkan kamarmu" jawabmu sambil berjalan santai dan mulai melewati Jungkook. Kaupun membereskan kamar Jungkook dengan cepat namun rapi. Sedangkan Jungkook entahlah ia telah menghilang dari pandanganmu dari tadi. "Dasar..." gumammu sambil menggeleng - gelengkan kepalamu dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"Fyuh... hampir saja ketahuan" ucap Jungkook sambil menghelah nafas lega. Sekarang Jungkook tengah berada di ruang latihan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan pelan lalu menengok kekanan dan kekiri waspada. Setelah melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaanmu. Barulah Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang.

"Huh... (Your name), (Your name)..." Jungkook menghelah nafasnya lagi. Jungkook kembali melihat gambar dirimu. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mulai menatap gambarmu dengan serius "Kau tahu tidak?" kata Jungkook dengan nada menggantung "Gara – gara pertemuan kita waktu itu aku jadi selalu teringat dengan wajahmu" lanjutnya dengan nada yang agak cepat. Ia menghelah nafasnya lagi "Gara-gara kau juga aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan selalu ingin bertemu dengan dirimu" kali ini Jungkook tidak melihat gambarmu kembali. Ia menatap kosong ruang latihan yang dia buat tempat persembunyiaannya namun itu tidak berlangsung dengan lama karena ia kembali menatap gambarmu

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang menyukaimu tapi V hyung, Jin hyung dan J-hope hyung juga menyukaimu. Sedangkan Jimin hyung, Suga hyung dan Rap Monster hyung masih BELUM menyukaimu"

Jungkook kembali berucap pada gambarmu sambil menekan kata belum di kalimatnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah sore kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Sekarang kau sudah berada di depan sebuah panti asuhan yang terlihat sangat sepi.

Tanpa kau sadari Jin telah mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari Dorm Bts tadi. Saat ini Jin memakai topi berwarna hitam yang menutupi matanya dan juga jaket hitam yang menutupi sebagian lehernya. Untuk waspada ia juga membawa kacamata agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bahwa itu dirinya.

"Wan hyuk – ah!"

Suaramu yang keras membuat Jin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dirimu. Dan yang Jin dapati saat ini adalah dirimu dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menatapmu kaget.

"Noona?" gumam laki-laki muda bernama Wan hyuk dengan nada agak lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh dirimu dan juga Jin.

 **End/Delete?**

 **Aiko Michisikage: Udah lanjut kok... Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sebelumnya_

 _Hari ini sudah sore kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Sekarang kau sudah berada di depan sebuah panti asuhan yang terlihat sangat sepi._

 _Tanpa kau sadari Jin telah mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari Dorm Bts tadi. Saat ini Jin memakai topi berwarna hitam yang menutupi matanya dan juga jaket hitam yang menutupi sebagian lehernya. Untuk waspada ia juga membawa kacamata agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bahwa itu dirinya._

 _"_ _Wan hyuk – ah!"_

 _Suaramu yang keras membuat Jin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dirimu. Dan yang Jin dapati saat ini adalah dirimu dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menatapmu kaget._

 _"_ _Noona?" gumam laki-laki muda bernama Wan hyuk dengan nada agak lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh dirimu dan juga Jin._

Chapter 3: Jin and Rap monster

"Wan hyuk..." ucapmu dengan nada gemetar. "Noona!" teriak Wan hyuk sambil berlari kearahmu dan langsung memelukmu dengan erat. "Noona, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini hiks aku merindukanmu" ucap Wan hyuk sambil sedikit terisak dibahumu. "Maaf ya. Noona... hiks tidak bisa kesini dan mengabarimu, Noona terlalu takut... hiks jika kau... hiks membenci Noona" kau semakin memeluk erat Wan hyuk rasa rindumu padanya selama ini seolah telah terbalas dengan pelukkanmu. Air mata yang selama ini belum pernah keluar semenjak orang tuamu meninggal kini telah mengalir dengan deras di pipimu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jin yang daritadi bersembunyi di tembok sambil memperhatikanmu hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Prang

Secara tidak sengaja tangan Jin menyengol vas bunga yang ada disampingnya. Dan membuat vas itu pecah di tanah dengan naasnya plus membuat dirimu menolehkan kepalamu kearah suara vas yang pecah itu.

Kau mendekati asal suara tersebut dan yang kau dapati adalah seorang lelaki yang tengah membelakangimu. "Hei..." panggilmu pada lelaki itu.

"Ehem... hem..." lelaki itu berdehem dengan agak keras namun tetap dengan posisi yang membelakangi dirimu. Kau menatap heran namun sedetik kemudian kau mulai mengembangkan senyum jahilmu. "Kakek, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" katamu dengan nada yang dipermainkan. Lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya 'Bagaimana bisa orang tampan sepertiku dipanggil kakek?' batinnya. Kemudian lelaki itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melepas topi yang menutupi matanya itu "Hei! Apa kau pikir suaraku tadi seperti kakek kakek? Aku ini masih muda tahu, masih tampan dan juga banyak gadis yang mengidolakanku. Memang apa yang kurang dariku sampai kau bilang aku kakek kakek?!" lelaki yang ternyata Jin itu mulai menatapmu marah dan meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya "Hahaha..." balasmu dengan suara tawa yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil tersebut. Jin mengernyitkan dahinya heran wajah marahnya hilang seketika entah kemana. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jin sambil memasang wajah heran "Aku sudah tahu itu kau" katamu sambil mendengus geli. "Lalu?" tanya Jin kembali sepertinya ia masih belum sadar dengan situasinya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyamu sambil memberikan nada di kalimatmu. Dan sukses membuat Jin yang daritadi memandangmu heran sontak langsung gelagapan sendiri "Itu... aku... engh... aku... Ah, aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu disini ya aku kebetulan lewat hehehe" sahut Jin gelagapan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa dengan paksa. 'Shit! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang lebih logis!' rutuk Jin dalam hati. Kau hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalamu sambil menahan mulutmu untuk tidak tertawa di depan Jin. Sementara itu Wan hyuk yang dari tadi hanya diam ditempatnya sambil menatap kalian berdua mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah dirimu. Setelah sampai Wan hyuk menatap kalian berdua dengan pandangan heran "Noona apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Wan hyuk secara tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat kalian berdua membelalakkan mata kaget. "B..bukan dia bukan pacar Noona kita itu... emh... ah, iya dia sahabat Noona" jelasmu sambil sedikit berpikir. Sedangkan Jin hanya diam dan menatapmu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan "Masa sih?" tanya Wan hyuk dengan nada menggoda "Wan hyuk!" bentakmu padanya sambil menutupi wajahmu merah. Namun sepertinya bentakkanmu pada Wan hyuk tidak mempan karena Wan hyuk malah tambah menatap dirimu dan Jin dengan tatapan menggoda. Wan hyuk berjalan kearah Jin lalu menepuk bahu Jin pelan "Hyung, aku yakin kau pasti suka dengan Noonaku bukan? Kalau benar aku hanya meminta agar kau mau melindungi Noonaku dengan baik karena aku tidak bisa berada di dekat Noonaku" bisik Wan hyuk agak pelan ditelinga Jin. "Ah, Noona aku harus pergi ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan kalau ada waktu kembali kesini ya!" teriak Wan hyuk kemudian sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirimu dan Jin berdua. "Wan hyuk!" panggilmu keras namun seperti angin lalu Wan hyuk langsung menghilang dari tempatnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilanmu. Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu pusing karena sikap adikmu yang selalu menggoda orang itu tidak pernah berubah semenjak terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya. Kau menatap Jin "Maafkan sikap adikku ya!" katamu sambil menatap Jin dengan pandangan menyesal "Tidak papa kok" jawab Jin santai sambil memasang kembali topinya "Ah, ngomong-ngomong ini sudah hampir malam sebaiknya kita ditempat lain saja ya" ucapmu sambil menarik tangan Jin dengan agak kasar.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kau saat ini disebuah danau yang sering kau buat tempat favoritmu saat kau sedih dan putus asa. Sedangkan Jin hanya bisa menatap takjub danau yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. "Wah, (Your name) ternyata ada tempat seindah ini yah..." kata Jin padamu tanpa menatapmu dan tetap melihat danau didepannya dengan pandangan berbinar. "Begitukah menurutmu? Aku pikir juga begitu danau ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menyendiri dan juga menangis" ujarmu sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Jin menolehkan kepalanya kearahmu "Apa kau sering datang kedanau ini?" tanya Jin "Ya sejak orang tuaku meninggal aku sering berada disini untuk merenung dan juga menangis" jawabmu sambil memasang wajah sendu. "Ah, maaf aku jadi curhat" ucapmu kembali sambil menatap Jin dengan wajah menyesal. "Tidak apa-apa kok aku malah senang kau mau menceritakan pengalamanmu padaku" ucap Jin sambil memasang senyum diwajah tampannya. Kau membalas Jin dengan senyummu "Jin Oppa bolehkah aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahumu?" izinmu pada Jin "Tentu saja boleh" jawab Jin padamu.

Pluk

Kau menaruh kepalamu pada bahu Jin dan mulai menutup matamu dengan pelan. Sedangkan Jin menatap wajah damaimu dengan sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit kau masih setia dengan posisimu tanpa sedetikpun mengubah posisimu. Jin mulai merasa pegal lalu ia kembali menatapmu yang ternyata telah tidur di bahunya dari tadi. Jin tersenyum lembut padamu saat mengetahui bahwa kau tertidur.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jin telah berada di apartemenmu. Jin yang daritadi menggendongmu di tangannya mulai menurunkan tubuhmu dengan pelan di kasurmu. "Hoam..." seperti dirimu yang telah tertidur dengan wajah damai Jinpun juga ikut mengantuk. Jin berjalan menuju sofa yang berada dekat kasurmu lalu menidurkan dirinya dengan bantalan tangannya lalu beberapa detik setelah itu Jinpun menyusulmu didunia mimpi.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba dengan begitu cepat Jin mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menengok kearah tempat tidurmu yang ternyata sudah kosong dan juga sudah tertata dengan rapi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suaramu itu membuat Jin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan yang ia dapati sekarang adalah dirimu yang sudah rapi dengan baju santai yang kau pakai seperti biasa. "Ini minumlah" ucapmu sambil menyuguhkan secangkir teh pada Jin "Ah, terimakasih" kata Jin sambil meminum teh yang kau beri tadi.

"Maafkan aku kemarin karena sudah tertidur dan membuatmu repot" katamu sambil menatap Jin dengan pandangan menyesal. "Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Jin santai.

.

.

.

Saat ini kau dan Jin telah berada di dorm Bts. Didalam dorm J-hope, V dan Jungkook telah menghadang kalian dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang aneh dan agak menyebalkan. Kau menatap Jin dan Jinpun juga ikut menatapmu lalu kalian berdua sama-sama tersenyum. "Sudahlah aku mau kerja dulu" ucapmu sambil berjalan ke dapur.

.

.

.

Saat ini kau tengah berbelanja disupermarket kau telah mencatat semua daftar bahan-bahan yang telah habis dan diperlukan. Kau telah membayar semua bahan yang telah kau beli. Kau berada diluar supermarket kau mulai berjalan dengan pelan sampai sekelompok geng laki-laki menghadangmu didepan sebuah gang sempit.

"Hei! Nona kau tidak boleh lewat sebelum memberikan uang pada kami!" ucap seseorang dari salah satu geng laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah garang padamu namun sama sekali tidak mempan padamu "Maaf tapi uangku sudah habis untuk membeli bahan ini" katamu halus berusaha untuk membuat mereka mengerti namun bukannya membuat mereka mengerti malah perkataan itu menyolot kemarahan mereka.

"Ck, jangan bercanda. Ah, kalau kau tidak punya uang kau juga boleh menggunakan tubuhmu itu" ucap salah seorang dari geng tersebut sambil memandangmu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Kau mengepalkan tangan kananmu dengan erat sambil menundukkan kepalamu kedalam.

Duak

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu kaget. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak V marah saat ini V sedang berada di depanmu dan menghadang geng laki-laki yang tadi mengganggumu. Kau menatap kesekelilingmu bingung ternyata bukan hanya V saja yang ada di disekitarmu melainkan beberapa laki-laki dengan wajah yang agak garang yang tengah menyiapkan diri untuk memukul gerombolan geng laki-laki tadi.

Greb

Tiba-tiba saja tanganmu ditarik dengan seseorang yang membuatmu secara tidak langsung mendongakkan kepalamu untuk menatap seseorang yang menarik tanganmu itu. Dan yang kau dapati adalah seorang lelaki yang sudah kau kenal bernama Rap Monster yang tengah membelakangi dirimu sambil terus menarik tanganmu.

.

.

.

"Huh... tadi itu hampir saja, bukan?" ucap Rap Monster sambil menoleh kesamping (Baca: kearahmu) "Ya" jawabmu singkat.

Saat ini kau telah berada di mobil Rap Monster dan sekarang kalian berdua hanya bisa saling diam tanpa bisa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun.

"Hei/Itu"

Kalian berdua saling menatap lalu saling tersenyum "Kau duluan/ kamu duluan" sengaja tidak sengaja kalian kembali berucap dengan berbarengan.

"Ah, kalau seperti ini tidak akan selesai-selesai ya" katamu sambil sedikit terkekeh "Ya, ngomong-ngomong kemarin kau dan Jin hyung habis darimana?" tanya Rap Monster cepat "Tidak kemana-mana kok" ucap setengah bohong "Begitukah?" ulang Rap Monster tidak yakin "Ya" jawabmu seadanya. "Sekarang boleh aku bertanya?" tanyamu pada Rap Monster "Silahkan" ucap Rap Monster sambil menatap lurus kedepan fokus pada setirannya "Kenapa kau dan V-"

"Bisa disana?" potong Rap Monster. Kau menganggukkan kepalamu. "Tadi aku kebetulan lewat dan tanpa sengaja melihatmu dihadang oleh sekelompok geng jadi aku menelpon V agar datang dan menolongmu" jelas Rap Monster sambil tetap fokus dengan setiran "Oooo" katamu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalamu paham.

.

.

.

"Begitukah? Hahaha..."

Entah sudah berapa kali kau dibuat tertawa oleh perkataan Rap Monster padahal kalian tidak pernah berdekatan seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan sejak pertama kali kau bekerja di dorm Bts kau sangat jarang bertemu Rap Monster jika bertemu mungkin hanya sebatas sapaan biasa selebihnya tidak ada lagi.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? J-hope pernah dikejar banci hingga berlari memutari lapangan"

Dan ucapan Rap Monster kali ini sukses membuatmu kembali tertawa.

.

.

Sesampainya didorm kau dan Rap Monster masih setia bercanda tawa. Namun setelah mereka masuk didorm Bts kalian mulai menghentikan tawa kalian karena didalam dorm kalian sudah dihadang oleh Jungkook dan J-hope dengan pertanyaan yang aneh sama seperti tadi pagi saat kau bersama Jin. Kau hanya bisa menggeleng kepalamu heran. Setelah beberapa menit kau sudah bisa memulai perkerjaan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Saat ini kau berada di dapur seperti biasa kau memasak makanan yang sederhana juga.

Pluk

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahumu. "Yo!" sapa seseorang itu sambil tersenyum padamu. Seseorang yang kau kenal itu adalah Rap Monster. Kau tersenyum sedikit lalu kau mulai melanjutkan acara masakmu. "Dingin sekali..." kata Rap Monster padamu. Kau tetap tak mempedulikannya dan hanya bisa menghela nafasmu dalam – dalam. Rap Monster terus memperhatikanmu kau yang ditatap hanya bisa berpura-pura sibuk dengan masakan yang kau buat dan menghiraukan keberadaan Rap Monster. Cukup lama kau berpura-pura seperti itu akhirnya kau menolehkan kepalamu kepada Rap Monster. "Bisakah kau pergi? Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain?" tanyamu kesal. "Tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai tadi sekarang aku hanya memandangimu" balas Rap Monster dengan wajah tanpa dosa plus senyum –yang menurutmu menyebalkan- diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang malam, saat ini kau tengah berjalan pulang dengan langkah pelan. Entah karena apa, langkah kakimu berhenti tepat disebuah taman tempat pelatihan basket. Kau menolehkan kepalamu kearah sekelilingmu dan yang kau dapati adalah seorang yang sangat kau kenal dengan tampang agak garang. Ya, benar orang itu adalah Suga. Sosok yang jarang terlihat di dorm bts. Tubuhmu seolah tidak dapat digerakkan, kau hanya dapat berdiri ditempatmu sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Sut

Suga melempar bola basket yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangan dan dengan mudahnya. Bola itu masuk dan jatuh kedalam ring. Bola basket itu mengelinding kearahmu dan saat ini bola itu tepat berada dibawah kakimu dengan segera kau segera mengambil bola itu dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Suga tengah berjalan kearahmu dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok dirimu.

"Kau..."

Suga menunjuk dirimu dengan tangannya dan kau lihat mimik muka Suga yang berubah jadi kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Suga kembali.

"Aku..."

Bersambung...

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Hari ini sudah sore kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Sekarang kau sudah berada di depan sebuah panti asuhan yang terlihat sangat sepi._

 _Tanpa kau sadari Jin telah mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari Dorm Bts tadi. Saat ini Jin memakai topi berwarna hitam yang menutupi matanya dan juga jaket hitam yang menutupi sebagian lehernya. Untuk waspada ia juga membawa kacamata agar tidak ada satu orangpun yang tahu bahwa itu dirinya._

 _"_ _Wan hyuk – ah!"_

 _Suaramu yang keras membuat Jin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dirimu. Dan yang Jin dapati saat ini adalah dirimu dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menatapmu kaget._

 _"_ _Noona?" gumam laki-laki muda bernama Wan hyuk dengan nada agak lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh dirimu dan juga Jin._

Chapter 3: Jin and Rap monster

"Wan hyuk..." ucapmu dengan nada gemetar. "Noona!" teriak Wan hyuk sambil berlari kearahmu dan langsung memelukmu dengan erat. "Noona, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini hiks aku merindukanmu" ucap Wan hyuk sambil sedikit terisak dibahumu. "Maaf ya. Noona... hiks tidak bisa kesini dan mengabarimu, Noona terlalu takut... hiks jika kau... hiks membenci Noona" kau semakin memeluk erat Wan hyuk rasa rindumu padanya selama ini seolah telah terbalas dengan pelukkanmu. Air mata yang selama ini belum pernah keluar semenjak orang tuamu meninggal kini telah mengalir dengan deras di pipimu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Jin yang daritadi bersembunyi di tembok sambil memperhatikanmu hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Prang

Secara tidak sengaja tangan Jin menyengol vas bunga yang ada disampingnya. Dan membuat vas itu pecah di tanah dengan naasnya plus membuat dirimu menolehkan kepalamu kearah suara vas yang pecah itu.

Kau mendekati asal suara tersebut dan yang kau dapati adalah seorang lelaki yang tengah membelakangimu. "Hei..." panggilmu pada lelaki itu.

"Ehem... hem..." lelaki itu berdehem dengan agak keras namun tetap dengan posisi yang membelakangi dirimu. Kau menatap heran namun sedetik kemudian kau mulai mengembangkan senyum jahilmu. "Kakek, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" katamu dengan nada yang dipermainkan. Lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya 'Bagaimana bisa orang tampan sepertiku dipanggil kakek?' batinnya. Kemudian lelaki itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melepas topi yang menutupi matanya itu "Hei! Apa kau pikir suaraku tadi seperti kakek kakek? Aku ini masih muda tahu, masih tampan dan juga banyak gadis yang mengidolakanku. Memang apa yang kurang dariku sampai kau bilang aku kakek kakek?!" lelaki yang ternyata Jin itu mulai menatapmu marah dan meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya "Hahaha..." balasmu dengan suara tawa yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil tersebut. Jin mengernyitkan dahinya heran wajah marahnya hilang seketika entah kemana. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jin sambil memasang wajah heran "Aku sudah tahu itu kau" katamu sambil mendengus geli. "Lalu?" tanya Jin kembali sepertinya ia masih belum sadar dengan situasinya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyamu sambil memberikan nada di kalimatmu. Dan sukses membuat Jin yang daritadi memandangmu heran sontak langsung gelagapan sendiri "Itu... aku... engh... aku... Ah, aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu disini ya aku kebetulan lewat hehehe" sahut Jin gelagapan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa dengan paksa. 'Shit! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang lebih logis!' rutuk Jin dalam hati. Kau hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalamu sambil menahan mulutmu untuk tidak tertawa di depan Jin. Sementara itu Wan hyuk yang dari tadi hanya diam ditempatnya sambil menatap kalian berdua mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah dirimu. Setelah sampai Wan hyuk menatap kalian berdua dengan pandangan heran "Noona apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Wan hyuk secara tiba-tiba dan sontak membuat kalian berdua membelalakkan mata kaget. "B..bukan dia bukan pacar Noona kita itu... emh... ah, iya dia sahabat Noona" jelasmu sambil sedikit berpikir. Sedangkan Jin hanya diam dan menatapmu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan "Masa sih?" tanya Wan hyuk dengan nada menggoda "Wan hyuk!" bentakmu padanya sambil menutupi wajahmu merah. Namun sepertinya bentakkanmu pada Wan hyuk tidak mempan karena Wan hyuk malah tambah menatap dirimu dan Jin dengan tatapan menggoda. Wan hyuk berjalan kearah Jin lalu menepuk bahu Jin pelan "Hyung, aku yakin kau pasti suka dengan Noonaku bukan? Kalau benar aku hanya meminta agar kau mau melindungi Noonaku dengan baik karena aku tidak bisa berada di dekat Noonaku" bisik Wan hyuk agak pelan ditelinga Jin. "Ah, Noona aku harus pergi ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan kalau ada waktu kembali kesini ya!" teriak Wan hyuk kemudian sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirimu dan Jin berdua. "Wan hyuk!" panggilmu keras namun seperti angin lalu Wan hyuk langsung menghilang dari tempatnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilanmu. Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu pusing karena sikap adikmu yang selalu menggoda orang itu tidak pernah berubah semenjak terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya. Kau menatap Jin "Maafkan sikap adikku ya!" katamu sambil menatap Jin dengan pandangan menyesal "Tidak papa kok" jawab Jin santai sambil memasang kembali topinya "Ah, ngomong-ngomong ini sudah hampir malam sebaiknya kita ditempat lain saja ya" ucapmu sambil menarik tangan Jin dengan agak kasar.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kau saat ini disebuah danau yang sering kau buat tempat favoritmu saat kau sedih dan putus asa. Sedangkan Jin hanya bisa menatap takjub danau yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. "Wah, (Your name) ternyata ada tempat seindah ini yah..." kata Jin padamu tanpa menatapmu dan tetap melihat danau didepannya dengan pandangan berbinar. "Begitukah menurutmu? Aku pikir juga begitu danau ini adalah tempat yang bagus untuk menyendiri dan juga menangis" ujarmu sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Jin menolehkan kepalanya kearahmu "Apa kau sering datang kedanau ini?" tanya Jin "Ya sejak orang tuaku meninggal aku sering berada disini untuk merenung dan juga menangis" jawabmu sambil memasang wajah sendu. "Ah, maaf aku jadi curhat" ucapmu kembali sambil menatap Jin dengan wajah menyesal. "Tidak apa-apa kok aku malah senang kau mau menceritakan pengalamanmu padaku" ucap Jin sambil memasang senyum diwajah tampannya. Kau membalas Jin dengan senyummu "Jin Oppa bolehkah aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahumu?" izinmu pada Jin "Tentu saja boleh" jawab Jin padamu.

Pluk

Kau menaruh kepalamu pada bahu Jin dan mulai menutup matamu dengan pelan. Sedangkan Jin menatap wajah damaimu dengan sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit kau masih setia dengan posisimu tanpa sedetikpun mengubah posisimu. Jin mulai merasa pegal lalu ia kembali menatapmu yang ternyata telah tidur di bahunya dari tadi. Jin tersenyum lembut padamu saat mengetahui bahwa kau tertidur.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jin telah berada di apartemenmu. Jin yang daritadi menggendongmu di tangannya mulai menurunkan tubuhmu dengan pelan di kasurmu. "Hoam..." seperti dirimu yang telah tertidur dengan wajah damai Jinpun juga ikut mengantuk. Jin berjalan menuju sofa yang berada dekat kasurmu lalu menidurkan dirinya dengan bantalan tangannya lalu beberapa detik setelah itu Jinpun menyusulmu didunia mimpi.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba dengan begitu cepat Jin mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu menengok kearah tempat tidurmu yang ternyata sudah kosong dan juga sudah tertata dengan rapi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suaramu itu membuat Jin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan yang ia dapati sekarang adalah dirimu yang sudah rapi dengan baju santai yang kau pakai seperti biasa. "Ini minumlah" ucapmu sambil menyuguhkan secangkir teh pada Jin "Ah, terimakasih" kata Jin sambil meminum teh yang kau beri tadi.

"Maafkan aku kemarin karena sudah tertidur dan membuatmu repot" katamu sambil menatap Jin dengan pandangan menyesal. "Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Jin santai.

.

.

.

Saat ini kau dan Jin telah berada di dorm Bts. Didalam dorm J-hope, V dan Jungkook telah menghadang kalian dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang aneh dan agak menyebalkan. Kau menatap Jin dan Jinpun juga ikut menatapmu lalu kalian berdua sama-sama tersenyum. "Sudahlah aku mau kerja dulu" ucapmu sambil berjalan ke dapur.

.

.

.

Saat ini kau tengah berbelanja disupermarket kau telah mencatat semua daftar bahan-bahan yang telah habis dan diperlukan. Kau telah membayar semua bahan yang telah kau beli. Kau berada diluar supermarket kau mulai berjalan dengan pelan sampai sekelompok geng laki-laki menghadangmu didepan sebuah gang sempit.

"Hei! Nona kau tidak boleh lewat sebelum memberikan uang pada kami!" ucap seseorang dari salah satu geng laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah garang padamu namun sama sekali tidak mempan padamu "Maaf tapi uangku sudah habis untuk membeli bahan ini" katamu halus berusaha untuk membuat mereka mengerti namun bukannya membuat mereka mengerti malah perkataan itu menyolot kemarahan mereka.

"Ck, jangan bercanda. Ah, kalau kau tidak punya uang kau juga boleh menggunakan tubuhmu itu" ucap salah seorang dari geng tersebut sambil memandangmu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Kau mengepalkan tangan kananmu dengan erat sambil menundukkan kepalamu kedalam.

Duak

Kau mendongakkan kepalamu kaget. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak V marah saat ini V sedang berada di depanmu dan menghadang geng laki-laki yang tadi mengganggumu. Kau menatap kesekelilingmu bingung ternyata bukan hanya V saja yang ada di disekitarmu melainkan beberapa laki-laki dengan wajah yang agak garang yang tengah menyiapkan diri untuk memukul gerombolan geng laki-laki tadi.

Greb

Tiba-tiba saja tanganmu ditarik dengan seseorang yang membuatmu secara tidak langsung mendongakkan kepalamu untuk menatap seseorang yang menarik tanganmu itu. Dan yang kau dapati adalah seorang lelaki yang sudah kau kenal bernama Rap Monster yang tengah membelakangi dirimu sambil terus menarik tanganmu.

.

.

.

"Huh... tadi itu hampir saja, bukan?" ucap Rap Monster sambil menoleh kesamping (Baca: kearahmu) "Ya" jawabmu singkat.

Saat ini kau telah berada di mobil Rap Monster dan sekarang kalian berdua hanya bisa saling diam tanpa bisa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun.

"Hei/Itu"

Kalian berdua saling menatap lalu saling tersenyum "Kau duluan/ kamu duluan" sengaja tidak sengaja kalian kembali berucap dengan berbarengan.

"Ah, kalau seperti ini tidak akan selesai-selesai ya" katamu sambil sedikit terkekeh "Ya, ngomong-ngomong kemarin kau dan Jin hyung habis darimana?" tanya Rap Monster cepat "Tidak kemana-mana kok" ucap setengah bohong "Begitukah?" ulang Rap Monster tidak yakin "Ya" jawabmu seadanya. "Sekarang boleh aku bertanya?" tanyamu pada Rap Monster "Silahkan" ucap Rap Monster sambil menatap lurus kedepan fokus pada setirannya "Kenapa kau dan V-"

"Bisa disana?" potong Rap Monster. Kau menganggukkan kepalamu. "Tadi aku kebetulan lewat dan tanpa sengaja melihatmu dihadang oleh sekelompok geng jadi aku menelpon V agar datang dan menolongmu" jelas Rap Monster sambil tetap fokus dengan setiran "Oooo" katamu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalamu paham.

.

.

.

"Begitukah? Hahaha..."

Entah sudah berapa kali kau dibuat tertawa oleh perkataan Rap Monster padahal kalian tidak pernah berdekatan seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan sejak pertama kali kau bekerja di dorm Bts kau sangat jarang bertemu Rap Monster jika bertemu mungkin hanya sebatas sapaan biasa selebihnya tidak ada lagi.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak? J-hope pernah dikejar banci hingga berlari memutari lapangan"

Dan ucapan Rap Monster kali ini sukses membuatmu kembali tertawa.

.

.

Sesampainya didorm kau dan Rap Monster masih setia bercanda tawa. Namun setelah mereka masuk didorm Bts kalian mulai menghentikan tawa kalian karena didalam dorm kalian sudah dihadang oleh Jungkook dan J-hope dengan pertanyaan yang aneh sama seperti tadi pagi saat kau bersama Jin. Kau hanya bisa menggeleng kepalamu heran. Setelah beberapa menit kau sudah bisa memulai perkerjaan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Saat ini kau berada di dapur seperti biasa kau memasak makanan yang sederhana juga.

Pluk

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh bahumu. "Yo!" sapa seseorang itu sambil tersenyum padamu. Seseorang yang kau kenal itu adalah Rap Monster. Kau tersenyum sedikit lalu kau mulai melanjutkan acara masakmu. "Dingin sekali..." kata Rap Monster padamu. Kau tetap tak mempedulikannya dan hanya bisa menghela nafasmu dalam – dalam. Rap Monster terus memperhatikanmu kau yang ditatap hanya bisa berpura-pura sibuk dengan masakan yang kau buat dan menghiraukan keberadaan Rap Monster. Cukup lama kau berpura-pura seperti itu akhirnya kau menolehkan kepalamu kepada Rap Monster. "Bisakah kau pergi? Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain?" tanyamu kesal. "Tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai tadi sekarang aku hanya memandangimu" balas Rap Monster dengan wajah tanpa dosa plus senyum –yang menurutmu menyebalkan- diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Hari telah menjelang malam, saat ini kau tengah berjalan pulang dengan langkah pelan. Entah karena apa, langkah kakimu berhenti tepat disebuah taman tempat pelatihan basket. Kau menolehkan kepalamu kearah sekelilingmu dan yang kau dapati adalah seorang yang sangat kau kenal dengan tampang agak garang. Ya, benar orang itu adalah Suga. Sosok yang jarang terlihat di dorm bts. Tubuhmu seolah tidak dapat digerakkan, kau hanya dapat berdiri ditempatmu sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Sut

Suga melempar bola basket yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangan dan dengan mudahnya. Bola itu masuk dan jatuh kedalam ring. Bola basket itu mengelinding kearahmu dan saat ini bola itu tepat berada dibawah kakimu dengan segera kau segera mengambil bola itu dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Suga tengah berjalan kearahmu dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok dirimu.

"Kau..."

Suga menunjuk dirimu dengan tangannya dan kau lihat mimik muka Suga yang berubah jadi kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Suga kembali.

"Aku..."

 **END/ Delete?**

 **Aiko Michisikage: Udah lanjut kok, makasih reviewnya...review lagi ya.**

 **SooiBabyUke: Masa sih? makasih reviewnya... review lagi ya.**

 **oke, makasih buat kalian berdua yang udah review saya. Saya cuma mau ngomong buat kalian yang nugguin chapter 4nya mungkin akan lama saya uploud. Soalnya otak saya lagi ngeblank jadi harap sabar menunggu. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebelumnya:_

 _Sut_

 _Suga melempar bola basket yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangan dan dengan mudahnya. Bola itu masuk dan jatuh kedalam ring. Bola basket itu mengelinding kearahmu dan saat ini bola itu tepat berada dibawah kakimu dengan segera kau mengambil bola itu dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Suga tengah berjalan kearahmu dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ia mendongakkan kepala ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok dirimu yang berdiri di depan Suga._

 _"Kau..."_

 _Suga menunjuk dirimu dengan tangannya dan kau lihat mimik muka Suga yang berubah jadi kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Suga kembali._

 _"Aku..."_

Chapter 4: Suga & Jimin

"Aku hanya lewat saja..." ucapmu cuek lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun kau berjalan meninggalkan Suga. "Hey!" teriak Suga seakan tak terima dengan jawaban cuekmu. "Apa?" sahutmu sambil menolehkan kepalamu dan menatap Suga. "Karena kau sudah lewat disini bagaimana kalau kita tanding? Aku dengar kau bisa segala hal jadi mari tunjukkan kemampuanmu padaku" kata Suga sambil menyeringai. "Baik tapi aku tidak akan segan padamu untuk basket ya" jawabmu sambil berjalan kearah Suga dengan percaya diri. "Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan segan padamu" ucap Suga lantang.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Bola basket yang dipenggang oleh Suga menggelinding begitu saja di tanah. Kau duduk dibangku panjang disamping tempat pelatihan basket itu. Kau menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mengibas – ibaskan tanganmu untuk membuat sebuah angin. Bermain basket bersama Suga sangat melelahkan.

Drap drap

Kau menoleh pada Suga yang sudah duduk di sampingmu. Suga menarik bajunya keatas untuk menghapus keringat di wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang kemenanganmu hari ini adalah keberuntungan. Besok aku tunggu kau disini lagi dan kita tanding ulang" kata Suga padamu tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Kau tersenyum kecil. Ya, kau memang menang saat bermain basket dengan Suga. Hasil yang kau cetak 100-99 hanya selisih satu tapi itu cukup menyenangkan, bukan?

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Aku mau pulang dulu" ucapmu lalu mulai meninggalkan Suga sendirian dan hanya menatap punggungmu.

.

.

Besoknya kau kembali bekerja namun bedanya kali ini semua member BTS berada di dorm. Aneh sekali sih.. biasanya yang tinggal di dorm ini cuma V, Jin atau tidak Jungkook. 'Ah, tapi itukan bukan urusanku' batinmu cuek. "Hei! (Your Name), soal kemarin hari ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu oke?" kata Suga tiba-tiba. "Hm, terserah" balasmu singkat. Suga berlalu pergi, namun belum sampai selangkah. Dia kembali berbalik dan mengatakan. "Hei, nanti sore aku tunggu di taman kemarin ya! Ingat jam 5" setelah itu dia berlari. Meninggalkanmu yang tertegun untuk sementara. Setelahnya kau melanjutkan kegiatanmu seperti biasa kau mulai membereskan semua barang yang berserakan dilantai dan mulai menyapu. "(Your Name) apa kau bisa membantuku untuk membersihkan kamar mandi?" ucap Jimin. Kau menoleh bingung bukannya kemarin sudah dibersihkan. Apa masih kotor ya? Pikirmu. "Baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana" katamu. Setelah selesai membereskan ruang tamu. Kamupun berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Saat kesana kau melihat jimin yang mengenakan kaos kedodoran warna putih dan sebuah boxer tengah duduk dengan menyikat dinding kamar mandi. "Jiminssi biar aku saja yang melanjutkannya" katamu sambil mengambil sikat yang berada di tangan Jimin. "Tidak apa – apa aku akan membantumu" kata Jimin sambil menarik kembali sikat yang ada ditanganmu. Dan setelah itu terjadilah tarik menarik sikat antara kau dan Jimin. Sampai, kau terjerembab kebelakang namun sebelum tubuhmu jatuh kebelakang.

GREB

Sebuah tangan besar milik Jimin melilit pinggangmu dengan sigap. Jimin memandangmu dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak papa?" kata Jimin sambil tetap memandangmu khawatir. "T..tidak papa" jawabmu agak gagap. Kau melihat muka Jimin sekilas dan itu membuatmu khawatir. Khawatir kalau seandainya kau bisa terhisap dengan pesona Jimin jika kau melihatnya lebih lama. "Itu aku sudah tidak papa bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu" katamu dengan gaya kaku. "Ah, b..benar akan kulepaskan" tangan Jimin mulai lepas dari pinggangmu. Diam – diam kau menghela nafas lega. "(Your name), aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Jimin lalu dia mulai berjalan pergi sambil menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kau mengelus dadamu yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jimin side...

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Jimin segera menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Lalu dengan perlahan Jimin menyetuh dadanya yang berdegup dengan sangat kencang. "Astaga! Ada apa dengan jantungku? Apa aku kena serangan jantung? Kenapa detakannya sangat cepat? Dan juga kenapa wajah (Your name) sangat manis? Arrrgh! Aku bisa kalau seperti ini" Jimin mengacak rambutnya gemas dia mulai berjalan kekasurnya dan berbaring sambil memeluk bantal yang ada didekatnya lalu mencubitnya gemas. "Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin modus dengan (Your name). Astaga! Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Kenapa rasanya manis sekali?" lagi Jimin bermonolog sendiri. Dengan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar dipipinya serta pikirannya yang mulai melayang dengan liar. Jiminpun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal berharap dengan begitu detakan serta pikiran ngawurnya hilang begitu saja.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Suga tadi. Kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan lebih cepat. Ya, meskipun agak terganggu karena daritadi Rap monster menggodamu dan Jimin tidak berhenti memandangmu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sesekali melirikmu. Lalu saat kau mulai memandang mereka berpura – pura tidak terjadi apa – apa dan bersikap biasa. Selesai mengelap meja makan. Kau mulai membereskan beberapa bungkus snack yang berserakan dilantai ruang tamu. Dan viola! Akhirnya selesai, kau melirik jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Suga sudah menghilang dari dorm sejak jam 3 tadi. Sepertinya dia sudah ada di taman. Kau mulai berjalan kebelakang sambil membereskan barang – barangmu. Lalu, mulai kembali kedepan untuk berpamitan pada member BTS untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan dengan sedikit acara tanya – jawab yang sedikit aneh. Seperti, pulang dengan siapa? Atau kenapa pulang cepat? Dan mau bertemu siapa? Padahal jelas – jelas kau pulang sendiri dan kenapa pulang lebih cepat tentu saja untuk memenuhi janjimu dengan Suga untuk bertanding basket ditaman kemarin. Lagipula kenapa sih mereka harus menanyakan hal yang menurutmu tidak penting itu. Rasanya seperti mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau kau itu orang yang cuek. Dan juga apa mereka pikir kau akan pergi dengan pacar, teman kencan atau seseorang yang spesial? Mana mungkin sedangkan untuk dekat dengan seorang lelaki saja kau sangat susah. Kecuali dengan BTS dan beberapa teman akrabmu karena itu tuntutan bekerja dan juga tidak mungkin selama bekerja disini kau hanya diam dan tidak mempedulikan mereka seperti seorang hantu. Lagipula secuek – cueknya dirimu pasti juga ada rasa sepi saat tidak ada orang yang diajak mengobrol atau sekedar bercanda denganmu walau hanya sebentar.

.

.

Sesampainya ditaman kau sudah melihat Suga yang bercucuran keringat sedang bermain basket seorang diri. Kau mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Saat Suga beristirahat ditempat duduk panjang sambil minum air dari botol yang tinggal setengah itu. Dengan pelan kau menepuk bahu Suga. Suga sedikit berjengit kaget lalu dia menoleh kearahmu dan tersenyum tipis. "Kau sudah datang? Ayo! Kita tanding kali ini aku benar – benar serius untuk mengalahkanmu" kata Suga kembali berdiri dan menarik tanganmu. Kau menaruh tasmu dikursi panjang tempat Suga beristirahat tadi.

1 jam kemudian...

Seperti kemarin kau menang dari Suga. Kau dan Suga duduk dikursi panjang tadi. Dan mengambil minuman kalian lalu meneguknya dengan rakus. "Darimana kau belajar basket? Kupikir kau itu perempuan yang kalem yang bisanya cuma masak ataupun bersih – bersih. Ternyata kau bisa main basket juga" ucap Suga padamu.  
"Aku belajar dari temanku. Lagipula hei! Aku itu memang perempuan tapi bukan berarti aku hanya bisa masak dan bersih – bersih. Aku juga bisa olahraga tahu" balasmu tak terima. "Hmm... iya aku tahu" kata Suga sambil menepuk kepalamu lembut. "Hei! (Your name) bisakah kau memanggilku Oppa seperti kau memanggil Jin hyung" kata Suga sambil memandangmu dengan tatapan berharap. "Baiklah Oppa!" katamu sambil tersenyum. Senyum Suga merekah dengan lebar dapat kau lihat wajah Suga kelihatan lebih berseri.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemenmu kau langsung membaringkan tubuhmu. Dan mulai melihat langit – langit kamarmu. Memikirkan beberapa kejadian yang menimpamu beberapa bulan ini. Mulai dari pertemuanmu dengan Jungkook hingga kejadian hari ini semuanya terasa seperti mimpi. Bisa akrab dengan mereka sangat menyenangkan. Namun disisi lain kau mulai takut. Bukannya tidak sadar dengan sikap mereka yang memandangmu sebagai seorang perempuan yang spesial. Namun kau memilih untuk pura – pura cuek. Dengan harapan mereka menyerah dan bersikap biasa. Karena sejujurnya kau takut akan merusak bersahabatan mereka bertujuh hanya karena perasaan bodoh bernama cinta. Dulu kau pernah mengalaminya dengan seorang lelaki cinta , malas sekali kau menyebut namanya. Orang itu sudah menorehkan sebuah luka menganga dihatimu. Awalnya lelaki itu menembakmu di lapangan sekolah dengan disaksikan semua orang. Dengan hati yang senang sekaligus terharu kau menerima pernyataan lelaki itu. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu kau mulai merasa aneh dengan hubunganmu. Sampai, suatu hari saat kau tengah membawa bekal untuk kekasihmu. Tanpa sengaja kau mendengar sebuah perkataan dari lelaki yang kau cintai itu. Yang berkata pada seorang gadis yang kau pikir temannya itu bahwa kau hanya taruhan dan dia mencintai gadis itu. Betapa sakitnya hatimu saat itu. Kau menangis dan menjatuhkan bekalmu dengan sentakkan kau melabrak lelaki itu dan mengatakan putus. Lalu kau mulai berlari pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan teman gadisnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya besok setelah putus dari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu dan gadis kemarin mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepanmu. Dan kata – kata yang masih kau ingat dari lelaki itu padamu adalah "Kau itu seperti bunga (Your name). Bunga rapuh dan bodoh! Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan orang yang tulus dengan orang yang berpura – pura. Sekarang saat kau sadar bahwa aku hanya mempermainkanmu apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya diam dan membisu. Itulah kelemahanmu, kau itu perempuan bodoh yang tidak bisa apa – apa. Sekedar olahraga saja tidak bisa. Satu – satunya hal yang kau miliki adalah kepintaranmu dan itu yang kumanfaatkan darimu dari dulu" setelah mengucapkan hal itu lelaki itu pergi dengan seenak jidatnya. Dan pada saat itu juga kau berjanji pada dirimu untuk melakukan berbagai macam olahraga dan mencoba hal baru hingga menjadi dirimu yang sekarang. Seorang (Full Name) yang cuek dan kuat.

.

.

.

 **Hai semuanya!**

 **Ada yang kangen saya ^_^. Maaf untuk updatetan yang super lama. Awalnya saya mau hapus fanfic ini. Tapi saat lihat review kalian saya jadi terhura?! Karena itu saya memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan ff ini. Terimakasih untuk setia menunggu cerita saya! Maaf lagi karena cuma segini yang bisa saya tulis meskipun pendek. Tapi saya tetep usahakan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya buat lebih panjang lagi. Oke, sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa review ya!**

 **See you next time...**


End file.
